Season 8: A Plague Upon Magic
by K Kelly
Summary: Let's be real the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and her husband Captain Hook aka Killian Jones are never going to live a normal life. But when a warning from the future brings threats to the present the savior is going to have to step back and let someone else try saving the day. But is foresight enough to save Storybrooke from a danger unlike any they've ever faced?
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE I'M BACK! After a three year long hiatus (you can blame my freshman year of college for that) I am back to write new and hopefully exciting fanfiction. I still love my Newsies and all Broadway more than life but I'm also kind of obsessed with Once Upon a Time and oops I may have imagined a potential story line for season 8 so yeah sorry not sorry. P Anyway it's good to be back! As always I do not own anything except my OC all credit goes to the OUAT creative team and ABC. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, if you do please leave a review the more you review the more I write.

On a brisk fall afternoon a young couple can be seen having a quiet argument at Looking Glass Lake. The young mother's frustration can be seen as well as felt. In contrast the man at her side, evidently the father seems to be enjoying himself and gently brushing aside his wife's concerns.

"Killian we should go back it's too cold for her." She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. A nervous gesture that he always found endearing.

"It's a lovely brisk fall day there's nothing cold about it love."

She puts a hand firmly on the stroller and looks at him in all seriousness. "Leia is too little for this weather."

He places a hand on top of hers and raises that infuriating eyebrow, " Nonsense, the fresh air is good for the lass".

Emma starts to argue back when she notices a young woman from earlier now in much closer proximity. And if her instincts were correct she was watching them. Killian follows her gaze and sees the young woman, probably in her late teens or early twenties. She seems to feel their gaze and makes her way toward them in a swift businesslike manner.

"Are you the Jones'?"

Emma can practically feel the girl's icy blue eyes pierce her searchingly. But she frowns when she sees her gaze shift to Killian for a moment and soften visibly. Emma responds coldly. "Do we know you?"

The girl is unfazed by Emma's harsh tone. "No sorry, I'm just new to the area my name is Kelly and I…"

"I'm going to stop you right there…" Emma cuts her off briskly. For as long as she can remember she has had the ability to know whenever someone is lying. "Every word that just came out of your mouth was complete bullshit.

Killian is taken aback, "Now hold on a moment Swan…"

She cuts him off, "No! Who are you and why are you pretending to be someone else and what do you want?" The words fly off her tongue hot, furious, and defensive. Emma is sick and tired of everything and everyone attacking the people she loves and screwing over her attempt at happily ever after.

The girl just shakes her head incredulously tears threatening to pool in her eyes. "Wow, Henry and Dad were right…it's you it's really you."

Emma is taken aback, "Wait Henry? My Henry? Who the hell are you?"

"Part of me hoped you'd know but it was unreasonable to hope…"

 _Hope._ Her mother's word, Snow White's mantra. The way she said it sounded so natural as if the girl had heard it every day of her life.

"Please listen to me and understand this is going to be hard to take in."

Killian scoffs and mocking adds, "Harder than believing Zeus brought me back from the dead?"

Without blinking and eye she shoots back, "Even harder than believing you went back in time and punched yourself in the face. Although my story runs along those lines. And you're used to this type of insanity well at least according to what Dad always…"

Killian cuts in abruptly, "I'm sorry love I don't think I'm quite following you."

She takes a deep breath and kneels down next to the stroller smiling at the baby tucked inside. "Here's the thing, this baby girl is me eighteen years ago or you could I'm her eighteen years from now. Whichever way you prefer to say it the fact is we are essentially the same person."

Emma looks more carefully at the girls' eyes and sees a circle of green intertwined in the blue and the same spark of mischief and ferocity that she wakes up to every morning. "Believe it or not Leia that is not the craziest thing I've ever heard."

She smirks, "I believe it. Henry told you I could ID you with your superpower, the lie detector as he like to call it."

Emma smiles thinking about her brilliant boy building his own family, but evidently still making time for his sister. Killian breaks into her thoughts, "I'm confused love I we really are your parents wouldn't you be able to identify us by sight? We couldn't have changed that much after all" he grimaces dramatically "Swan made me switch to water during the week."

He sees her eyes darken visibly, she bites her lip and tucks that same adorable strand of hair behind her ear before attempting an explanation. "Well, you see this is the hard part to say. I _do_ recognize you completely you don't look much different at all but mom…I've…I've only seen her in pictures."

A cold horror washes over Emma as she considers the possibility that something caused her to abandon her daughter. "No… I couldn't have done this again! Why? Why did I leave you? What happened?" Without full realizing it she reaches out and grips Leia tightly on both arms searching for an answer in a pair of eyes much too old for a nineteen year old girl.

Leia shakes her head and her held back tears began to stream against her will trying to choke her words, "It's not like that! You didn't leave exactly…you…you…" She trails off unable to continue.

Emma shakes her slightly, "What? What did I do? Tell me!"

Before Killian can intervene Leia wrenches herself from her mother's arms and whispers brokenly, "You died."

What did you think let me know but uh take it easy on me I'm a little rusty

Write On

K. Kelly (IS BACK)


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the truth I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying this story but I'm having a BLAST writing it sooo if you like it please enjoy the next chapter and leave a review if not still leave a review and tell me how I can improve it. Also my deepest apologies for all of the grammar/spelling errors in the last chapter like I said I'm a little rusty and also lacking a beta *cringing emoji face* Anywho enjoy!**

Silence envelops the group. Emma is stricken all the color drains from her face. Killian staggers back as though in pain, he looks at Emma with a love that permeates the air.

"She's dead? She dies? How? Can you stop it is that why you're here?"

Leia takes a deep breath steadying herself, "I don't know."

All the sounds and colors blur around her as Emma tries to process this revelation. _She, Emma Swan was going to die and leave her daughter motherless_? She had sworn to herself endlessly that she would never abandon her kids, but death had never been a factor. After all it takes a lot to kill a savior. But, even a savior is human and doesn't have power over death. Slowly and carefully she reaches out to Killian. He takes her hand kissing it and she places the other protectively on the stroller. As though attempting to shield her still innocent daughter from some lurking danger.

"Who does it? What happens?"

Leia shakes her head, "It's not really a who well it might be…but it's more of a what and it wasn't just you. It was a full-blown epidemic. Dad and Henry were there and they said it wiped out half of Storybrooke, no one could stop it…"

Killian steps in front of Emma subconsciously "Wait did you say epidemic? It was a disease?"

"Technically it was a virus."

"I don't give a damn about technicalities love, are you telling me my Emma is going be killed by a bloody ailment? Well there must be a cure or what do you call them vacuums?"

Both women smile at his blunder and respond simultaneously, "Vaccines."

Leia looks Emma dead in the eye, "There isn't a vaccine or a cure…yet that's why I'm here. Even though I was too young to remember anything Henry told me what happened and wrote every detail he could remember in the notebook." She reaches into her bookbag and pulls out a leather-bound notebook and hands it to Emma who immediately flips it open, scanning the first entry and reading a list of names aloud.

"Regina Mills, Zelena, Rumplestiltskin, Gideon, Blue Fairy, Aladdin, Elsa…I don't understand what's this list for?" She hands it to Killian and he begins thumbing through the pages.

"Henry wrote down the names of everyone who died of the virus."

"They all died?"

She nods, "And they all had one thing in common, magic. Henry and I, came to the conclusion that the virus was somehow tailored or created to attack people with inherent magical abilities. But, we don't have any idea who created the virus or how or even why…"

"Well that's bloody perfect. If you don't who made it or even what it is how the hell are you going stop it? No offense love but you don't look old enough to be a physician or an alchemist."

Leia blows out her breath in frustration and Killian marvels at how much the gesture reminds him of Emma. "Dad…" She can see he's uneasy about the title, as he glances at his tiny daughter who only hours ago he had been imploring to gurgle 'Da Da'.

"…Killian…", it comes out forced and unnatural "DAD! Argh! Please just trust me? I have a plan I'm not going to let this happen without a fight. I want baby Leia to grow up with her mom more than anyone and more importantly we need mom and all the magic wielders in the future. Even though we don't know who or exactly why the epidemic happened we finally concluded that it was a power move. By killing off everyone who possessed magic Storybrooke is left defenseless. But if we can prevent the virus or cure it or even just stop it from spreading future Storybrooke might stand a chance against whatever thing was after Henry and I before he sent me through the magic portal with Dad's old compass."

Killian smiles knowingly at Emma, "See love? I told you that 'sentimental piece of junk' would come in handy someday."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Don't look so pleased with yourself _pirate_ you're romanticism may have come through but that doesn't change the fact we are facing a massive and do not have time to stroke your ego."

The incorrigible pirate just laughs and kisses away the worry lines on her forehead

Leia shakes her head imperceptibly thinking to herself that " _This playful, cocky, grinning man cannot be the same sad, serious man who raised me? Could he? It's not like I've never seen him smile before, but I swear I've never heard him laugh like that…"_ She shakes those thoughts away, "Alright well first you should probably drop off the baby with Grandma Snow then we need to go see Mayor Mills about a spell. If we can figure out a way to splice a tracking spell with a protection spell so that we can prevent anyone's magic being stolen or altered, we might be able to stop this thing before it starts."

Emma nods affirmatively, "Alright kid, first stop the Charmings' residence, but before we get to the town hall you better get used to saying Aunt Regina, she won't like the formality.

"And a name is a powerful thing love. The name Mayor Mills, left Regina and this town a long time ago…"

 **What did you think? Remember you review and I write it's a give and take relationship ;P**

 **K. Kelly**


End file.
